My Tru Feelings
by SakuraLi3
Summary: Sakura bekommt besuch aus Hong Kong. [Sakura+Shaolan, Eriol+Mellin]


My true feelings  
  
Es war ein Sonniger schöner Tag und Sakura lag im Garten und war dabei einen Brief zu schreiben. Sakura hatte sich verändert Äußerlich, wie auch innerlich. Es waren jetzt schon 5 Jahre vergangen seit Sakura die letzte Clow-Card in eine Sakura-Card umgewandelt hatte. Seitdem war nichts sonderbares mehr passiert. Kero-chan war immer noch bei Sakura und er würde bis an ihr Lebensende bei ihr bleiben, hatte er ihr versprochen. Es war auch jetzt viel einfacher und leichter für Kero-chan er musste sich nicht mehr verstecken, denn nachdem sie alle Cards umgewandelt hatte, hatte sie ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder davon erzählt und ihnen Kero-chan vorgestellt. Am Anfang war ihr Vater etwas geschockt gewesen, doch Touya wusste davon und es erstaunte ihn kein bisschen. Auf dem Rasen lagen Papier Kugeln, es wurden immer mehr, Sakura fluchte.  
  
"Arggg! Nein so geht das nicht, das hört sich doof an." Und *flupp* schon flog die nächste Papierkugel durch die luft und landete auf dem Rasen. Mist!! Wie soll ich's ihm nur sagen, er ist so weit weg, warum?? Warum hat er mich damals verlassen, warum hat er mich nicht aussprechen lassen? Wütend schlug sie auf den Rasen, sie sackte zusammen, an ihn zudenken machte sie immer so traurig. An ihn, wie er sie immer ansah. Wie er eifersüchtig auf die anderen in ihrer nähe wurde. Damals sah sie ihn nur als guten Freund, doch jetzt hatte sich das geändert. Sie seufzte "Shaolan-kun....." Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, stand auf und räumte die Papierreste weg. Irgendwie muss er erfahren, das ich ihn jetzt auch liebe... Aber er ist weit weg, zuhause in Hong Kong, er hat mich sicherlich schon vergessen. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. "Ich bin selbst schuld daran, ich habe viel zulange gewartet, ich hatte es ihm früher sagen müssen, jetzt kann alles zu spät sein." *heul* Sie sahs da und weinte in sich rein. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Kero-chan angeflogen kam.  
  
"Hey Kleines, sag mal wo..." doch als er sie so sah, brach er den Satz ab und flog in Windeseile zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Nicht weinen! Was ist den los?" Sakura sah zur Seite und schaute ihren kleinen Freund an. "Ist schon gut Kero-chan, ich musste nur an jemanden denken, das hat mich traurig gemacht" Kero-chan grinste. "Doch nicht zufällig den Zwerg, oder?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, ihr rollten weitere Tränen die Wange hinab. "Doch Kero-chan, ER. Außerdem heißt er Shaolan und nicht Zwerg" "Ja ja schon gut, du weist doch. Ich und meine scherze" Er grinste sie frech an. Er hoffte sie dadurch wieder zum lachen zu bringen, er hatte erfolg, sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Danke Kero-chan, danke!" "Nicht der Rede wert, Sakura" Sie hob ihn hoch und knuddelte ihn. Er wehrte sich. "NEINNNN, nicht so fest, das tut doch weh" Sofort lockerte Sakura ihren Griff. "Gomen sai, Kero-chan" Sie lachte und er lächelte zufrieden.  
  
---Zur gleichen Zeit in Hong Kong---  
  
  
  
Shaolan sahs in seinem Zimmer am Tisch und schreib einen Brief. Auch er hatte sich verändert, innerlich, wie auch äußerlich. Vor im Stand ein Bild, ein Bild von seiner Sakura. Der Abschied damals war ihm schwer gefallen, doch er musste gehen. Er sahs vor seinem Tisch und grübelte was er schreiben sollte. Schließlich ging es um seine Sakura, wenn er nur an sie dachte, wurde ihm ganz warm uns Herz. Doch dann sah er traurig drein. "Warum hab ich's ihr nicht früher gesagt, vielleicht hätte sie mir dann noch eine Antwort gegeben..." "Weil du dumm bist!" kam es von hinten, er drehte sich rum und sah seine Cousine Mellin. Sie war auch hübscher geworden, war in ihrer Schule sehr beliebt, alle Jungs liefen ihr hinterher, doch sie war immer noch in diesen einen Jungen verliebt - Shaolan, doch der, das wusste sie war in Sakura verliebt. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, das er niemals ihr liebe erwidern würde. "Warum bin dumm??" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Weil du dumm bist, du hast Sakura-san viel zu spät deine Gefühle gestanden. Mädchen brauchen Zeit. Seit damals sind schon 5 Jahre vergangen, und sie hat dir immer noch nicht ihr antwort gegeben, oder?" "Ja" Er sah betrübt zu boden. "Was soll ich den Tun, sie hat doch bestimmt jetzt schon einen Freund und hat mich vergessen.." Ihm rollten tränen die wangen hinab. Mellin sah ihn traurig an, ging dann aber näher an ihn ran, hob sein kinn hoch und wischte ihn die tränen weg. Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen. "Shaolan, sie hat dich nicht vergessen, wie kann man dich denn vergessen. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht warum sie sich eventuell nicht meldet??" "Nein" "Na also, vielleicht denkt sie, das du eine Freundin hast und sie vergessen hast, deswegen könnte sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet haben, hast du schon mal daran gedacht. Schreib ihr, nein ruf sie an und rede mit ihr, ich bin sicher sie wäre darüber sehr glücklich." "Danke Mellin!" Er umarmte sie, erhob sich dann und ging zum Telefon, doch kurz davor blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch mal rum." Aber ich habe ihre nummer doch gar nicht" Er sah traurig aus, Mellin griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen Brief herraus, faltete ihn auf, holte sich einen Zettel und schreib eine Telefonnummer auf, dann reichte sie Shaolan das stück Papier mit der Nummer und sagte. "So, jetzt hast du sie, ruf endlich an" Er sah entgeistert auf den Brief in Mellins Hand, Mellin bemerkte seinen Blick. "Der Brief ist von ihr, wir schreiben uns regelmäßig, jetzt mach und ruf an" "Bitte gib mir den Brief, ich möchte ihn gerne lesen" Er sah sie flehend an. Sie schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. "Nein nein nein, das darfst du nicht lesen, aber ich lese dir eine stelle vor, aber nur eine.  
  
Sie faltete den Brief wieder auseinander und las. /"....... Ich hab dich lieb Mellin. Ja mate Sakura P.S. Grüß bitte deine Eltern und Geschwister und alle anderen lieb von mir, ganz besonders Shaolan"/  
  
Mellin faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Shaolan sahs da auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sein Herz raste. Hatte ich richtig gehört, sie grüßt alle ganz lieb, ganz besonders MICH?? Er stand auf, ging auf Mellin zu und umarmte sie nochmals. "Danke Mellin, danke, du weist gar nicht wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast" Damit rannte er aus dem Raum raus, richtung Telefon. Sie lächelte. Doch weis ich Shaolan und du wirst noch viel glücklicher sein, wenn sie es dir sagt. Sie setzte sich aufs sofe und las noch mal den Brief, den sie von Sakura er halten hatte.  
  
Konnichi wa Mellin!  
  
Danke für deinen Brief, er hat mich sehr aufgebaut. Ich war sehr froh zu erfahren, das Shaolan mich immer noch liebt und mich nicht vergessen hat, ich glaube wenn es anders gewesen wäre hätte es mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich muss es ihm sagen, das ich ihn jetzt liebe doch ich will es ihm gerne persönlich sagen, er hat es mir schließlich auch persönlich gesagt, aber ihr wohnt so weit weg. *schnief* Aber eine Beziehung auf Entfernung funktioniert nicht. Ach Mellin, was soll ich machen, du weist doch sonst auch immer alles, helf mir doch.  
  
Sie faltet ihn zusammen, nahm sich einen Stift, ein anderes Stück Papier und schrieb ihr einen Antwortbrief.  
  
Konnichi wa Sakura!  
  
Auch danke für deinen Brief. Ich hab Shaolan eben das Ende vorgelesen, wo du ihn ganz besonders grüßt, man der hat sich vielleicht gefreut, das hättest du sehen müssen. Du solltest ihm ganz bald deine Gefühle gestehen, er war vorhin richtig traurig, er hatte Angst, das du schon einen anderen hast und ihn vergessen hast, ich habe ihn etwas aufgebaut, doch lange kann ich das auch nicht mehr, er wird von Tag zu tag immer trauriger, er hat Angst seine geliebte Sakura zu verlieren. Was du machen kannst?? Ganz einfach, es sind ja bald Ferien, am besten ich komme mit Shaolan rüber, natürlich mit dem Vorwand, das ich euch besuchen möchte, aber eben nicht alleine. Wir kommen dann am Anfang der Sommerferien, da haben wir dann ganz viel zeit zusammen, und du ganz viel Zeit mit ihm. So ich gehe jetzt mal alles vorbereiten, schließlich fangen die Sommerferien schon in einer Woche an.  
  
Ja Mate Mellin  
  
Mellin war glücklich darüber und faltete den Brief zusammen steckte ihn in ein Kuvert, bestückte ihn mit einer Briefmarke und ging zum Briefkasten um ihn einzuwerfen.  
  
Shaolan stand vorm Telefon und schien noch unschlüsig darüber zu sein, ob er sie wirklich anrufen sollte. Viele fragen machten sich in seinen kopf breit. Wie wird sie reagieren, glücklich? Über was soll ich mit ihr reden? Was ist wenn ich stottere? Er hatte schon den Hörer in der Hand, doch er legte ihn schnell wieder hin. "Nein ich kann nicht, ich weis doch nicht was ich sagen soll, über was ich reden soll" Er nahm den Zettel mit in sein Zimmer und machte sie wieder über den Brief her, doch auch den konnte er nicht schreiben.  
  
So ging der Tag rum, Mellin war noch beim reisebüro vorbeigegangen und hatte einen Flug gebucht. Zufrieden ging sie zurück nahhause. Sie suchte Shaolan, sie fand ihn in der Küche. Er machte gerade das Abendessen. "Shaolan, pack schon mal deine Sachen wir beide werden in einer Woche nach Japan fliegen" Shaolan lies vor Schreck einen Teller fallen *klier* Er stotterte vor aufregung. "Wa Wa- Was ?" "Wir fliegen in einer Woche nach Japan, der flug ist schon gebucht, es gibt keine wiederrede, ich will Tomoya und Sakura besuchen und du kommst mit" Damit drehte sie sich um und verlies die Küche, ging in ihr Zimmer und Packte ihr Koffer. Shaolan stand immer noch bewegungslos da und konnte nicht glauben was Mellin gesagt hatte. Wir fliegen nach Japan! Er lächelte, dann bückte er sich und hob den zerbrochenen teller auf und beseitigte die Spuren der Scherben vom Boden.  
  
---2 Tage später in Japan---  
  
Sakura stand auf machte Frühstück und holte die Post, sie bemerkte sofort den Brief aus Hong Kong. Mellin hat geschrieben Sie rannte zurück in Haus und setzte sich an den Tisch und las Mellins Brief, ihr Gesicht wurde immer blasser. Was sie kommen hierher? Nein, ich bin darauf nicht vorbereitet, sie kommen schon in 2 Tagen, ich muss sie sofort anrufen.  
  
Sie rannte zum Telefon und wählte Mellins Nummer. Es gab ein Freizeichen und schon wurde abgehoben.  
  
"Ja, hier Li Residence, sie wünschen!" Kam es von Wei. "Ja, hier ist Kinmoto Sakura, ich würde gerne Mit Li Mellin sprechen." "Oh, selbstverständlich, einen Moment, Miss Kinomoto" Er legte den Hörer Kurz beseite und suchte Mellin er klopte an ihr Tür.  
  
"Herein?" "Miss Mellin, Telefon für sie" "Wer ist den dran Wei?" "Miss, Kinomonto-san"  
  
"Oh, sakura, was will sie denn."  
  
Mellin ging an den Hörer.  
  
"Ja Sakura-san, was ist denn" "Mellin, gottseidank du bist da, sag mal was soll das, der plötzliche besuch, ich kann mich gar nicht richtig beruhigen, ich brauche Zeit um mich vorzubereiten, könnt ich nicht erst am Mittwoch kommen??" "Sakura, Hey es ist alle Ok, nein wir können nicht erst am Mittwoch kommen, der Flug ist schon gebucht und zwar für Sonntag, das heißt das wir am Montag da sind. Wir bleiben denn bei Tomoya-chan, ich habe auch schon mit ihr besprochen, ich mus packen, also bis Monatg Sakura-san" und schon legte Mellin auf  
  
"Aber Mellin.." *tut* *tut* Mist, sie hat aufgelegt. Ok, dann muss ich mich jetzt eben drauf einstellen, das sie am Montag kommen.  
  
Sakura räumte ihr Zimmer auf, dann machte sie noch ihr Bett und ging schließlich runter um essen zu machen. Das hatte sich nicht verändert. Die tafel mit den Aufgaben jedes Hausbewohners war dort aufgelistet und heute war Sakura dran das Abendessen zu richten.  
  
Der Tag ging rum und Sakura ging nachoben zum schlafen, sie nahm Kero-chan mit.  
  
Oben in ihrem Zimmer fragte Kero-chan sie.  
  
"Du bist so ruhig, kleines, woran liegt das, komm erzähls mir" "Ach Kero-chan, am Montag kommen Mellin und Shaolan uns besuchen und ich weis nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll, ich will ihm schon so lange sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, doch ich weis nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll nach den vergangenen 5 Jahren, was ist, wenn er mich nicht mehr liebt??" Kero-chan sah sie fassungslos an. "Wie kannst du nur so was sagen Sakura, natürlich liebt er dich noch, sonst würde Mellin nicht so ein durcheinander machen, sie tut das für ihn, weil sie ihn nicht mehr so traurig sehen kann. Du schaffst das Sakura" Sie lächelte wieder. "Ich brauche ein paar Blumen, damit mein ich mich richtig beruhigen kann. FLOWER!"  
  
Sofort erschien ein Junges Fräulein mit einem schönen Kleid und Blumen im Haar, sie drehte sich und es flogen Nadeshiko Blumen im Ganzen Zimmer herum. Sakura sammelte die Blumen ein und band sie zu einem Großen Strauß, dann holte sie sich eine Blumenvase und stelle den Strauß hinein. Sie legte sich auf ihr bett und schlief ein.  
  
Der Tag der Abreise für Mellin und Shaolan war gekommen, sie stiegen in das Flugzeug und machten es sich bequem, Shaolan, sah Mellin mistrauisch an.  
  
"Mellin, du hast das Organisiert, damit ich Sakura wieder sehe, stimmts?" Mellin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie hat er das so schnell herrausgefunden? "Kann sein weis nicht mehr, warum galubst du das denn??" "Du hast es alleine organisiert und alles schon gebucht, so das entweder Sakura, noch ich nein Sagen konnten." "Woher weist du das denn bitte??" "Ich habe dein Telefongespräch mit ihr mitbekommen und sie schien sehr überrumpelt" "Tz, Wie grigst du das denn immer raus??"  
  
Sie legte ich auf die Seite und schlief ein, Shaolan schlief auch ein, sie wachten erst am nächsten morgen wieder auf bis der Kapitän durchsagte: "IN WENIGEN MINUTEN ERREICHEN WIR DEN AIRPORT VON TOKIO, ICH HOFFE SIE HATTEN EINEN ANGENEHMEN FLUG.ICH WÜNSCHE IHNEN EINEN SCHÖNEN AUFENTHALT" Mellin setzte sich auf und streckte sich. "*gähn* Shaolan hast du auch gut geschlafen?" Sie sah ihn nun wartend an. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Mellin beugt sich über ihn und rüttelt ihn langsam wach. Er machte die Augen auf und sah Mellin an. "Was ist?" er sah sie fordernt an. "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du gut geschlafen hast, wir sind übrigens schon in Tokio und erreichen gleich den Flughafen." Und schon spürten die beiden, wie das Flugzeug auf den boden aufsetzte. Sie nahmen ihr Reisegepäck und gingen zum Ausgang. Mellin bemerkte Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan" Sie winkte heftig und rannte dann zu ihrer Freundin und umarmte sie, Shaolan hatte probleme ihr zu folgen. Gleich werde ich Sakura wiedersehen, Ich bin so gepannt, wie sie jetzt aussieht, ich bin so aufgeregt, mein herz klopft so laut Er ging erwartungsvoll zu Mellin und Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sah irritiert auf das Mädchen was ihr um den Hals gefallen war, sie kannte dieses Mädchen doch gar nicht, oder doch? Doch da hatte sie eine vage Vermutung, wer es sein könnte. "Mellin, bist dus?" "Ja Tomoyo-chan ich bin es" "Man du hast dich aber verändert, siehst richtig gut aus." Sie bestaunte Mellin, die vor ihr stand. Sie hatte ihr langen schwarzen Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug einen schönen Chinesischen Kimono, der Blau/Violet war und ihr Figur sehr gut betonte. "Du siehst aber auch gut aus Tomoyo" kam es von Mellin. Diese musterte jetzt Tomoyo. Tomoyo trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid das oben eng geschnitten war und nach unten hin ballongartig zuging. Es waren viele weiße und rosane Blüten auf dem Kleid zu erkennen. Jetzt entdeckte Tomoyo Shaolan, der sich neben Mellin gestellt hatt. "Hallo Shaolan-kun, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Sie musterte den Jungen. Er trug eine Olivgrüne Hose in Chinesischem Stil auch seine Jacke, die er über dem weißen Hemd trug war Olivgrün. Er schaute enttäuscht drein. Tomoyo bemerkte das Gesicht von Shaolan. "Sakura konnte nicht mit, sie hatte noch was wichtiges zu erledigen. Wir gehen sie aber morgen früh besuchen." Shaolan wurde bei dem Gedanken sie wiederzusehen und ihr Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Mellin und Tomoyo bemerkten das und lächelten sich an. Sie liefen schließlich zusammen zum Ausgang, wo auch schon die Bodygarde von Tomoyo warteten, um sie nachhause zu fahren.  
  
Bei Tomoyo wartete schon das essen auf sie, sie aßen gut zu abend, bedankten sich und gingen dann schließlich in Tomoyos Zimmer, wo auch schon 2 Matratzen auf dem Boden lagen, sie machten es sich bequem und erzählten noch lange bis in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, standen sie Zeitig auf, frühstückten und machten sich dann schließlich auf den Weg zu Sakuras Haus.  
  
Sakura wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr, sie erschrak. "Oh nein, Tomoyo und die anderen kommen ja gleich" Sie flitzte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte nach etwas elegantem, jedoch bequemen Outfit. Sie entschied sich schließlich für ein langes weißes Kleid mit Blütenblättern. Es war oben sehr Eng geschnitten, aber ab der Hüfte fiel es locker und leicht. Die rosanen Blütenblätter hoben sich von den weißen Untergrund ab und betonten zusätzlich ihr gute Figur. Sie drehte sich dem Spiegel, ging dann schließlich an ihren Schreibtisch, suchte sich noch ein schönes Haarband raus und machte es in ihre Haare, die etwas länger als früher waren. Dann weckte sie Kero-chen und machte sich auf den Weg runter in die Küche. Als ihr Bruder sie sah war er im ersten Moment sprachlos, doch er fand sie bald wieder. "Wow, meine kleine Schwester hat sich aber heute Aufgedonnert, sag mal ist heute ein besonderer Tag?" Sie lächelte Wenn du nur wüstest, wie wichtig er für mich wäre, würdest du so was nicht sagen Sie drehte sich rum und lächelte "Ja, heute ist ein besonderer Tag" "Man könnte grad meinen, du begegnest heute der Liebe deines Lebens" Touya hatte das eher aus Spaß gesagt, doch er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, wie recht er damit hatte. "Ja, ist ja auch so, heute begegne ich zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben der Liebe meines Lebens" Sie lächelte und lies den verdutzten Touya allein in der Küche zurück.  
  
Währendessen waren Mellin, Shaolan und Tomoyo bei Sakura angekommen. Shaolan würde gleich seiner Sakura wieder sehen. Mellin packte Shaolan beim Kragen, schleifte ihn an die Tür und klingelte. Sakura hörte das Klingeln räusperte sich noch einmal ging dann schließlich rasch zur Tür und öffnete. Sie schaute sofort in Shaolans richtung, ihr Blicke trafen sich, beide fixierten jeweils den anderen mit seinen Blicken, bis Sakura sich löste. "Mellin??" "Ja, Sakura, ich bin es, ich hab mich verändert, aber du, du hast dich auch verändert, sehr sogar, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, das du hier wohnst, hätte ich dich nicht wiedererkannt." Sakura lächelte "Danke Mellin. Aber kommt doch erst mal rein und lasst uns eine Tasse Tee trinken, wir haben uns solange nicht gesehen."  
  
So traten Mellin, Shaolan und Tomoyo ein und gingen schon mal in Sakuras Zimmer und machten es sich bequem. Sakura ging fröhlich in die Küche, wo immer noch ihr Bruder Stand. Sie setzte Tee auf und wollte eigentlich gleich nach oben, doch ihr Bruder hielt sie auf. "Ist die Liebe deines Lebens grade eben eingetroffen??" Sakura errötete, doch dann nickte sie. "Ja, aber sag bitte nichts, ich möchte es ihm selbst sagen." "Kein Problem Schwesterherz."  
  
Sie nahm das Tablett und ging nach oben, doch vor ihrer Zimmertür bekam sie ein Problem, sie konnte keine Hand von dem Tablett wegnehmen um die Tür aufzumachen, da sonst das Tablett runtergefallen wäre. Mist, wie soll ich jetzt reinkommen, rufen mag ich ja nicht Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Shaolan stand ihr gegenüber, er lächelte sie an. "Wusst ich's doch, das du vor der Tür stehst" Sie kuckte ihn ganz entgeistert an. "Woher wusstest du das denn?" Er lächelte noch mehr. "Ich habe deine Aura gespürt" Jetzt lächelte sie ihn auch an, sofort wurde Shaolan rot und starrte zu Boden machte dann platz und lies Sakura an ihm vorbei gehen, dann schloss er die Tür. Sie legte vorsichtig das Tablett ab, stelle jedem eine Tasse hin und setzte sich schließlich auch, dazu. Sie redeten und redeten, doch 2 Leute hielten sich eher im Hintergrund, während Mellin erzählte. Sakura sah vorsichtig zu Shaolan, ihr Blicke kreuzten sich. Sie sahen sich lange und tief in die Augen, plötzlich stoppte Mellin, sie sah zu Sakura und Shaolan. Die Luft ist wie elektrisiert, man spürt richtig die Magie von den beiden Mellin stand auf und ging zum Fenster um es aufzumachen, plötzlich lösten sich ihr Blicke und Sakura sah Mellin etwas enttäuscht an. "Mellin, was ist denn, warum hörst du auf zu erzählen?" "Weil 2 Leute mir nicht zuhören, Sakura!! Lasst uns etwas spazieren gehen, das Wetter draußen ist so herrlich." Tomoyo, die bisher nichts gesagt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort. "Ja, Mellin hat recht, lasst uns rausgehen. Komm Mellin, wir gehen schon mal vor" Und schon stand Tomoyo auf und zog Mellin an der Hand Hoch, zusammen verließen sie Sakuras Zimmer. Nun waren Sakura und Shaolan alleine. Sakura wollte aufstehen und denn Tee wegräumen, doch sie wurde am Arm festgehalten. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das rote Gesicht von Shaolan. Sie erstarrte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, dann sah er sie an. "Ich hab dich so vermisst Sakura, die 5 Jahre ohne dich waren hart, ich.. ich.. wollte dir schreiben, doch ich fand nie die richtigen Worte." Er sah betrübt zu boden. Sie sah auf und wollte seinen Kopf Wiederhochziehen, doch, da klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Sakura, Shaolan, kommt wir wollten doch spazieren gehen" Sakura fuhr erschrocken hoch. "Moment, kommen sofort" Mist, ich war kurz davor es ihm zu sagen Shaolan hatte noch nicht realisiert, das Tomoyo gerufen hatte und sahs daher immer noch mit geneigtem kopf da. Sakura sah das, ergriff seine Hand uns zog ihn hoch. Er sah sie irritiert an. Sie lächelte ihn an. "komm schon, sie warten auf uns" Sie lies seine Hand wieder los, nahm das Tee Tablet und ging nach unten, Shaolan folgte ihr mit etwas abstand, er ging dann schon mal raus zu Mellin und Tomoyo. "Und Shaolan?? Hast dus ihr gesagt?" Er sah zu boden und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Mellin sah ihn irritiert an, dann ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. "mach mal nicht so ein Gesicht, das klappt schon, schließlich sind wir ja auch noch 2 Monate da."  
  
Die Haustür öffnete sich und Sakura kam lachend raus. "Mein Vater.." Doch als sie Mellin und Shaolan so eng aneinander gelehnt sah gefror ihr lächeln. "Was hat dein Vater, Sakura??" kam es von Tomoyo. Sie sah auf ihre Freundin. "Mein Vater hat uns Picknick gemacht" gab sie von sich. Damit ging sie an Shaolan und Mellin vorbei, schnappte sich Tomoyo und ging aus ihrem Garten raus auf die Straße, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief Mellin und Shaolan zu. "kommt ihr?? Oder wollt ihr wurzeln schlagen??"  
  
Mellin löste sich von Shaolan. Zusammen gingen sie zum Vergnügungspark, wo sie auch schon einmal zusammen waren, doch das lag alles schon 5 Jahre zurück und seitdem hat sich wirklich viel geändert, doch eines änderte sich nie Tomoyo filmte Sakura immer noch mit ihrem Camcorder und lies sie nicht einen Augenblick unbeobachtet. Doch Tomoyo machte ihren Camcorder zu und sah besorgt auf Sakura, welche Tomoyo ganz irritiert ansah. Sie ging auf ihre Freundin zu. "Tomoyo, was ist los, warum filmst du nicht, du filmst mich doch sonst auch immer, es stimmt doch irgendwas.." "irgendwas nicht.." beendete Tomoyo Sakuras Satz. "Ja, es stimmt was nicht, aber nicht mit mir, sondern mit dir Sakura" Sakura sah geschockt auf ihre Freundin. "Was soll mit mir nicht stimmen, mir geht's super und ich fühle mich puddelwohl" "Nein Sakura, du hast dich verändert, seit... seit.. Shaolan und Mellin da sind" Sakuras lächeln erstarb und sie sah betrübt zu boden. "Sakura?? Was ist los, geht's dir nicht gut, oder was ist los??" Sakura zog Tomoyo mit sich etwas weg von Mellin und Shaolan. "Tomoyo, ich habe Angst, ich habe angst, das Shaolan mich nicht mehr liebt." Ihr rollte eine Träne die Wange hinab. Tomoyo wischte sie weg und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, das er dich nicht mehr lieben würde??" "Als ich vorhin aus dem haus kam hat er Mellin in den Armen gelegen, außerdem ist er so abweisend" Tomoyo drückte Sakura sanft von sich weg und sah ihr in ihre grünen Augen. "Sakura, wie kannst das nur glauben, Mellin ist zwar in ihn verliebt, akzeptiert es aber, das er eine andere liebt. Um genau zu sein, Sakura er liebt dich noch mehr als zuvor. Ich dürfte dir eigentlich gar nicht sagen, das er dich liebt, weil er es dir noch mal persönlich sagen wollte. So jetzt weist du es." Tomoyo drehte sich zu den anderen um, zwinkerte Mellin zu. "Ich habe vergessen euch zu sagen, das meine Mutter heute da ist und nicht sofort zwei leute bei mir gleichzeitig übernachten dürfen. Mellin kennt sie ja schon, das ist kein problem, doch was ist dann mit Shaolan?" Tomoyo sah Sakura im Augenwinkel. Sie seufze. "Wenn das so ist, kann er bei mir übernachten, ich bin sicher mein Vater hat nichts dagegen, wenn ein Freund bei mir mal übernachtet" Shaolan sah sie etwas entäuscht an EIN FREUND...!! Bin ich nur ein einfacher Freund für sie? Sie hat doch bestimmt schon einen Freund, so gut wie sie aussieht "So nachdem das geklärt ist, kommt und lasst uns Spaß haben wie früher" Sie lachte wieder so ausgelassen wie früher. Tomoyo holte wieder ihren Camcorder raus und filmte Sakura wie sie in Richtung Achterbahn verschwand. Mellin sah alle an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "na ja dann lasst uns eben Spaß haben" Sie grabschte nach Tomoyo und rannte zu Sakura, die schon an der Achterbahn auf sie wartete. Shaolan sah ihnen nach, doch dann rannte auch er in Richtung Achterbahn. Er sah betrübt drein. Alle hatten Spaß und lachten ausgelassen, doch Shaolan sah einfach nur betrübt in die Runde. "Wow, das war vielleicht hoch" Sakura war noch ganz blass im Gesicht. Tomoyo sah in die Runde. "Was haben wir denn noch nicht gemacht?? Mhm..." Mellin grinste. "Wir sind noch gar nicht Riesenrad gefahren, kommt lasst uns gehen, ich habe voll lust drauf" Sakura lächelte. "Ja, Riesenrad ist was schönes, auf zum Riesenrad!" Mellin schaltete sich wieder ein. "Ich fahre mit Tomoyo und Sakura mit Shaolan" Sakuras lächeln erstarb und verwandelte sich in ein skeptischen gesichtsausdruck. Auch Shaolan sah geschockt auf Mellin. Mellin nahm Tomoyo bei der Hand und zog sie zum Riesenrad. Zurückblieben eine ziehmlich erstaunte Sakura und ein irritierter Shaolan. Sakura seufzte, atmete noch einmal tief durch, drehte sich dann zu Shaolan um. "Komm worauf wartest du noch, sie warten auf uns" sie drehte sich rum und lief zum Riesenrad, diesmal reagierte Shaolan schnell genug und lief ihr nach, als er sie erreicht hatte, wollte er ihren Arm greifen, doch da tauchten Mellin und Tomoyo auf. Er zog schnell seine Hand zurück, lief rot an und sah zu boden.  
  
Nach zirka 10 Minuten waren sie endlich in ihren Gondeln und drehten ihre Runde. In der Gondel von Sakura und Shaolan war es ruhig, keiner sagte etwas. Beide sahen zu boden und trauten sich nicht dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Shaolan fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. "Sakura, sag mal wa ist denn mit dir los, du bist so komisch!" Sie sah irriteirt und immer noch rot auf den Boden. "Ich bin nicht komisch, lass mich einfach in ruhe, Ok! Alle denken, das etwas mit mir nicht stimmt, mir geht's super gut, also lasst das dähmliche fragen nach meiner Gesundheit, mir geht's nämlich gut im gegensatz.." Sie stoppte. Shaolan sah sie jetzt wütend an. Er Er nahm eine Hand, legte sie unter ihr kinn, zog sie hoch und zwang sie in sein gesicht zu sehen. "Tschuldigung, ich werde mir nie wieder sorgen um dich machen, du bist mir egal, nur damit du das weist, Mellin würde mich nicht so behandeln, denn sie liebt mich. Aber du, du bist immer so abwesend und kalt, wenn man dir mal gefühle zeigt. Das warst du auch schon damals und bist es immoch, du hast dich charakterlich gar nicht geändert." Shaolan war außer sich vor wut. Und er stzte noch eins drauf. "Der arme mann, der dich mal bekommt, der tut mir jetzt schon leid. Ich würde dir raten schon mal einen guten Psychiater zu suchen, denn den wird dein Freund brauchen, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist." Er war fetig und lies ihr kinn los, es sackte auch sogleich nachunten. Ich war wohl etwas zunhart zu ihr, aber ihr pech, sie hätte mich ja nicht so anfahren müssen Sakura weinte, sie versuchte aufzuhören, doch das gelang ihr nicht. Warum sagt er jetzt so was, wie kann er nur, ich hasse ihn dafür "ICH HASSE DICH" Sie stand auf und scheuerte ihm eine. Dann ging sie zur Gondel Tür, machte sie auf und rief ihren Schlüssel "Gib das siegel frei" "TIME" alles um sie rum hüllte sich in gold, sie drehte sich noch mal zu Shaolan rum, der sich noch bewegen konnte. "Wie kannst du nur, Shaolan, ich dachte du liebst mich noch immer" bei den letzten worten liefen ihr wieder die tränen runter. Shaolan sprang auf und wollte sie noch festhalten, doch es war zu spät, sie sprang auf der Gondel in die Tiefe. "FLY" und Flügel bildeten sich an ihrem Rücken, sie flog weg vom Vergnügungspark, die Landschaft um sie rum, war wieder normal geworden. Sie flog lange, bis sie schließlich am Meer landete, an ihrem lieblingspltz, hier war sie öfter gewesen. Immer wenn sie weinen musste und traurig war ging sie hier hin, sie war auch schon oft zum nachdenken hier gewesen. "hier war ich oft wegen Shaolan gewesen, damals als er ging, ich musste oft deswegen weinen, jetzt bin ich schon wieder hier, wegen ihm. Wie soll ich die 2 Monate nur aushalten, wo er ständig da ist und auch heute abend, da übernachtet er ja bei mir. Nein, was soll ich den machen??" Sie weinte und sah in den Horizont, wie langsam die sonne darin verschwand, es war ein wunderschöner sonnenuntergan, genau das brauchte Sakura jetzt.  
  
Mellin bemerkte sofort, das Sakura nicht mehr mit Shaolan in der Gondel war und rannte auf ihn zu und stellte ihn zur rede. "Shaolan, wo ist Sakura??" "Weis ich nicht" "Wie du weist es nicht? Ist was passiert?" Ja, es ist was pasiert, dann hat sie ihren Schlüssel gerufen und ist mit Fly weggeflogen" "Aber ich habe sie ja nicht gesehen, ich hab die ganze zeit zu euch hochgekuckt" "Sie hat TIME benuzt, nur ich konnte sie sehen, da ich auch Magie habe." "Was ist den passiert?" "Wir haben uns gestritten, dann hat sie mir eine gescheuert und sann ist die weg." Mellin kochte vor wut. Sie holte aus und verpasste Shaolan noch eine.*klatsch* "WAS SOLL DAS MELLIN, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE??" "Ich habe noch alle, aber du nicht, wir gehen sie auf der stelle suchen." Tomoyo war dazugetreten. "Ich weis wo sie ist, sie ist an ihrem lieblingsplatz" "Na dann auf, wir gehen da hin" kam es von Mellin. Tomoyo schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, wenn sie da ist sollten wir sie nicht stören, sie möchte für sich alleine sein, wenn dann darf nur ich dahin." Mellin war empört "Warum nur du?" "Weil ich ihr geschworen habe, den platz niemandem zu zeigen, geschweige den zu verraten" Mellin geh du doch schon mal bitte zu mir nachhause und warte dort auf mich und Shaolan geh du doch dann bitte zu Sakura nachhause. Shaolan schluckte. "Ähmmm... Tomoyo ich glaube das letzte was sie will ist, das ich heute bei ihr übernachte, geht's denn wirklich nicht bei dir??" Er sah sie verzweifeld an. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, heute ist mein mutter da und auch morgen, aber wenn es wirklich so schlimm für dich ist, dann kannst du morgen auf jeden fall zu mir kommen." "Ok" dann machte sie Shaolan auf den Weg zu Sakuars Haus und Mellin ging zu Tomoyo. Tomoyo ging über das felsige kliff, das am merr war, stieg über ein paar felsen und erreichte schließlich einen traumhaften sandstrand, auf dem ein paar große felsen zu sehen waren. Sakura machte sie auf einem dieser Felsen aus,sie ging langsam näher, dann hatte sie sie erreicht. "Gomen nasai Sakura, aber wir hatten uns schreckliche sorgen um dich gemacht" Bei dem wort wir sah sie schnell nachoben und sah sie hecktisch um. Tomoyo merkte das. "Ich habe sie nicht mitgebracht, ich weis doch, das du hier für dich sein möchtest" Sakura sah sie dankbar an. "Arigato Tomoyo, sie stieg von dem lesen herrunter und umarmte ihre Freundin. "Ich habe Mellin zu mir geschickt und Shaolan zu dir." Sakura löste sich wieder von ihr. "Ist es wirklöich wahr, das es bei dir nicht geht, ich mag ihn nicht sehen, er hat so böse sachen zu mir gesagt, ich bin ihm egal hat er gesagt und auch das er den mann bedauert der mal mein freund ist und..." Tomoyo unterbrach sie." Sorry Sakura, aber es geht wirklich nicht bei mir, aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann kommt er morgen zu mir, dann muss es eben gehen, aber heute geht das nicht, gomen nasai." Ist schon in ordnung, ich werde es aushalten." Lass uns gehen Sakura, es ist schon so dunkel, sie machen sich bestimmt alle schon sorgen um uns." Sakura rief wieder ihren Schlüssel "Gib das Siegel frei. FLY, verleih uns deine Flügel" Sakura nahm Tomoyo bei der Hand und aus ihrem und Tomoyo rücken kamen Flügel raus. Zusammen flogen sie erst nachhause zu Tomoyo, ihr Flügel verschwanden dann wieder, dann flog Sakura zu sich nachhause. Sie machte die Tür auf. "Ich bin wieder da" sorfot kam ihr bruder angeflitzt. "Sakura, du hast einen Gast da oben in deinem Zimmer sitzen und kommst erst jetzt nachhause, das ist aber nicht höflich" "Ich weis Touya, aber ich hatte noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen, ich gehe jetzt nach oben, gute nacht" Sie ging die Treppen hinauf und spürte deutlich die Aura von Shaolan, sie war sehr stark. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch sauer wegen der ohrfeige von vorhin Sie war jetzt vor ihrer Tür, atmete nocheinmal tief durch und trag schließlich hinein, er sahs auf dem boden und las ein Buch. Neben ihrem Bett auf den Bodn lag schon die gäste matraze, auf der er schlafen sollte. Sie drehte sich wieder um, gin zu ihrem Schrank öffnete ihn und holte ihren Schlafanzug raus, ging wieder zur Tür und machte sich auf den weg ins bad. Sie zog sich um und machte sich Bettfertig, dann ging sie noch mal nach unten machte noch mal Tee und schleppte das kleine Tablett mit drei Teetassen nach oben, doch oben gab es wieder ein kleines Problem, sie konnte die Tür schon wieder nicht öffnen, sie wollte schon rufen, da ging die Tür auf, Sie trat herein machte die Tür hinter sich zu und stellte die Tassen und den Tee ab. Sie goss sich etwas Tee ein. "möchtest du auch noch Tee?" Sagte sie zarkhaft. Er nickte. Sie seufzte und goss ihm auch einen Tasse ein, dann schleppte sie die beiden Tassen zu ihrem Bett stellte ihr ab und gab die andere Shaolan, der schon in seinem Bett lag und immer noch das Buch las. "Danke!" kam es von ihm dann nahm er die Tasse und trank daraus. Sie legte sich auch in ihr bett, nahm ihr Tasse trank sie auf einen Zug aus. Nachdem das Licht aus war versuchten beide zu schlafen, doch sie konnten nicht. Sakura lag mit dem Gesicht zur wand gerichtet und Shaolan sah in die andere Richtung. Sie dachte noch mal darüber nach was er ihr alles an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Er hat gesagt, das ich kalt und herzlos bin, warum ist er so gemein, wenn er mich wirklich noch liebt, warum hat er dann so was gesagt?? Sie schluchzte vor sich hin. Shaolan hörte das und drehte sich leise in ihr Richtung um, er sah traurig aus. Was sie wohl jetzt von mir denkt. Sie hat gesagt, das sie mich hasst. Ich war vielleicht zu har zu ihr, zu unfair Sie schluchzte immer lauter, sie konnte auch nicht mehr aufhören, das schluchzten ging in weinen über, plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter, es war die von Shaolan. Sie erschrak, drehte sie rum und stieß ihn weg, dann erhob sie sich wieder und starrte ihn fassungslos an. "LASS MICH IN RUHE, DU HAST MIR SCHON GENUG WEHGETAN, MIT DEM WAS DU HEUTE MITTAG GESAGT HAST." Sie stand auf holte ihre Karten und sprang aus dem fenster, mit FLY flog sie weg, weg von ihm und zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Als sie ankam, lies sie sich auf den Felsen fallen und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Shaolan wusste nicht wo sie hin war, er machte sich sorgen, denn schließlich war er daran schuld, das sie jetzt weggelaufen war. Da sah er das Handy auf dem Tisch liegen, er rief Tomoyo an "Tomoyo, hallo, hier ist Shaolan, Sakura ist weggelaufen, bitte sag mir wo ihr platz ist, ich will sie nicht alleine lassen."  
  
  
  
"Shaolan, du weist doch, das ich das nicht darf, ich..." er unterbrach sie. "ICH WEIS; aber ich bin dran schuld und ich liebe sie, ich muss sie suchen, bitte sag mir wo es ist, es ist so wichtig für mich" "Ok, du findest sie am Meer, hinter dem Kliff, da ist ein Sandstrand, da sitzt sie auf einem Stein, aber sei vorsichtig, zu dieser Zeit ist es sehr gefährlich dort." "Ich pass schon auf mich auf" Damit legte er auf, zog sich an und kletterte aus dem Fenster, dann rannte er so schnell ihn sein beine trugen zum Meer, dort sah er auch schon die Klippen und dann das Kliff "Tomoyo hat recht, jetzt ist es sehr gefährlich dort rumzulaufen, überall sind spalten, wo man sich verletzten kann. Da vorne, da ist der Sandstrand und da ist auch Sakura, ich sehe sie, hoffentlich ist sie nicht so verstört, das sie gleich wieder wegrennt" Er hatte sie schon fast erreicht, da drehte sie sich blitzartig rum und sah ihn an, dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. "Was hast du hier zu suchen, wie hast du mich über Haupt gefunden??" "Ich hab mir sorgen um dich gemacht, schließlich bin ich dran schult, dass du weggerannt bist, ich hätte dir nie so was sagen dürfen und es hat mir im endefekt wehgetan, das ich dir so was gesagt habe." Sie sah ihn jetzt erstaunt an, dann flossen ihr wieder ein paar tränen die Wange hinab. "Und warum hast du so was gemeines gesagt??" "Ich war wütend, auf dich, weil du nicht verstanden hast warum ich mir so wahnsinnige sorgen um dich gemacht habe." "Und warum hast du dir so große sorgen um mich gemacht??" Er trat näher an sie rann, legte den arm um ihre hüften. "Weil ich dich liebe Sakura, mehr als damals und es wird von Tag zu tag mehr." Sie atmete erleichtert auf, dann umarmte sie ihn und lag in seinen Armen sie flüsterte in sein Ohr "und ich liebe dich auch, schon lange, schon seit 5 Jahren. Ich konnte es dir nur nicht sagen, ich hatte angst, Angst, das du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest." Er zog sie von sich weg, sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie. Sakura erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie standen lange da so da beieinander. "Komm lass uns zurück gehen, ich bin irgendwie müde." "Dann lass uns fliegen. FLY verleih uns deine Flügel zusammen flogen sie heim. Zuhause legten sie sich in ihre Betten. Diesmal wendeten sie sich nicht ab. Sie rückten noch näher zusammen und schliefen händchenhaltend ein. Als sie am nächsten morgen aufwachten lag Sakura neben Shaolan auf dem Boden, sie hatte sie an ihn gekuschelt und schlief selig weiter. Shaolan wachte auf. Als er Sakura so neben sich gekuschelt liegen sah musste er lächeln. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie machte ihre Augen auf "Morgen mein Engel, na gut geschlafen" Sie sah ihn an und wurde rot, denn sie hatte eben erst realisiert, das sie neben ihm gekuschelt da lag. "Morgen, sag mal, wie lange liege ich hier schon so da." Weis nicht, ich bin eben aufgewacht und dann lagst du da" "Willst du heute wirklich zu Tomoyo gehen um da zu übernachten??" Er lächelte. "Nein, ich bleibe bei dir, wenn ich darf" "Klar darfst du" Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, ging zum Schrank und machte ihn auf, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Was soll ich heute anziehen?? Such mir mal was schönes Raus" Er stand auf ging zu ihrem Schrank und wählte ein langes hellblaues Sommerkleid. Sie nahm es mit ins Bad und machte sich fertig, als sie wieder das Zimmer betrat kam Shaolan aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, dieses Kleid stand ihr noch besser als das weise von gestern, es betonte sehr ihr schlanke Linie, Zudem hatte sie sich noch blaue Schleifchen in ihr Mittellanges Haar gemacht. Auch Sakura staunte nicht schlecht, er hatte eine dunkelblaue Hose an und ein Hellblaues Hemd darüber. Zusammen gingen sie runter in die Küche, die leer war und machten sich frühstück, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, gingen sie zu Tomoyo und Mellin. Als Tomoyo die Tür öffnete fiel sie aus allen Wolken, als sie die beiden im Partner look sah. Mellin kam auch dazu und sah die beiden Sprachlos an. Tomoyo fand ihre Sprache wieder. "Es scheint, das ihr euch gestern noch vertragen habt, oder??" Sakura nickte. Sie strahlte Shaolan glücklich an. "Ja, wir haben uns vertragen. Wisst ihr schon das neuste, ich habe einen Brief von Eriol bekommen, er zieht wieder nach Japan, ist das nicht supi??" Mellin errötete. ERIOL!! Er kommt wieder hier her!! Warum freut mich das so?? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Wann kommt er denn, Sakura??" Mellin klang wirr und durcheinander. Sakura bemerkte es und lächelte. "Er hat geschrieben, dass er am nächsten Wochenende kommt, er ruft mich dann an. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir dann mit ihm in den neuen Vergnügungspark gehen??" Sie sah in Richtung Mellin, die schon ziemlich rot angelaufen war. Sie sah erschrocken auf. Shaolan sah betrübt drein. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Mir machts nichts aus." Tomoyo lächelte. "Ich freu mich schon ihn wiederzusehen, es wird bestimmt lustig mit ihm, nicht wahr Mellin??" Tomoyo sah Mellin von der Seite an. Mellin spürte die Blicke auf ihr und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Mellin sah erschrocken auf. "Ähm.. ja, wird bestimmt lustig" Mann warum, warum fühle ich mich nur so komisch, was ist denn mit mir los?? Er ist nur ein guter Freund, von damals Sakura war neben Mellin getreten und hatte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Mellin fuhr zusammen. "Wajh!!!" "Mellin, ist mit dir alles in ordnung??" "äh, Ja, natürlich, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen??" Sakura lächelte. "Nichts ist schon gut" Sie drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Rumm, kommt lasst uns noch was unternehmen, der Tag ist so schön. Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick??" "Toll, eine gute idee Sakura, ich gehe mal in die Küche und frage unsere Köchin" und schon war Tomoyo in dem großen Haus verschwunden. Sakura zog Shaolan zur Seite. "Du sag mal, hatest du nicht noch einen Freund, der Tomoyo süß fand??" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ja schon, aber.." sie lies ihn nicht ausreden, sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den mund und hinderte ihn daher am weiterreden. "lad ihn für Freitag ein!" "Warum erklär mir das mal" "Das wirst du schon noch rausfinden, lad ihn ein, wie hieß er gleich noch mal??" "Er heißt Felio (mir ist kein anderer Name eingefallen, also nicht meckern). Ok, ich ruf ihn gleich an, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, und dann erklärst du mir das bitte mal." Er sah sie fordernd an. "Ok, mach ich, aber du darfst nichts sagen!" Sie hörten auf zu reden, da Tomoyo mit einem riesigen Korb ankam. "Lasst uns Picknicken gehen, ich hoffe mal das reicht." Sie machten sich einen Schönen Tag und lachten Viel, doch dann wurde es dunkel und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Mellin ging mit Tomoyo nachhause und Shaolan mit Sakura. Sakura und Shaolan gingen nach dem Abend essen nachoben in ihr Zimmer und setzten sich noch bei einer Tasee Tee gemütlich beieinander. Shaolan wurde diese angenehme Stille langsam unheimlich. "Sakura, jetzt sag mal, warum genau soll ich Felio einladen??" Er sah sie extrem fordernd an. Sie wich seinem Blick mit einem lächeln aus, stand auf und verlies mit ihrem Pyjama das Zimmer um sich im Bad fertig zu machen. "Warum weicht sie mir jetzt aus??" Es half nichts, sie war jetzt weg um sich umzuziehen, also zog er sich auch schnell um. Als sie wieder reinkam sahs er schon umgezogen auf seinem Bett und las das Buch vom Vorabend weiter, sie ging leise hinter ihn und umarmte ihn. "Ich bin so froh, das aus uns noch was geworden ist." Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung, zog sie dann aber zu sich nach vorne auf seinen Schoß. "Jetzt sag mir doch bitte was das felio soll." Er sah sie forschend an. Sie seufzte, stand dann auf und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah zur Seite. Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem misstrauisch fragendem Blick. Sie seufzte wieder. "Muss ich dir das wirklich sagen, führt da kein weg dran vorbei??" Er stand auf und kniete sich vor sie, fasste sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich runter. "Nein, führt nicht. Erzähls mir bitte, oder hast du Geheimnisse vor mir??" Sie erschrak und rutschte ganz zu ihm runter und sahs nun schon wieder auf seinem Schoß. "Nein natürlich nicht, Ok, ich habe bemerkt das Mellin ganz nervös wurde, als ich von Eriol gesprochen habe, ich glaube sie hat sich in ihn verliebt. Ich weis von ihm, dass er sie wahnsinnig gern hat, verstehst du??" Er lächelte. "Aha, gut und was soll das mit Felio??" Sie seufzte wieder. "Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken??" er schüttelte den kopf. "Also da dann Tomoyo keinen Partner hat, habe ich eben an Felio gedacht, da er Tomoyo damals voll süß fand, sich aber nicht getraut hat es ihr zu sagen. Ich hoffe halt, das aus den zweien was wird, ganz einfach." "Jetzt verstehe ich, aber warum wolltest du mir das nicht sagen?? Vertraust du mir nicht??" "Natürlich vertraue ich dir, aber du solltest vorher nichts wissen, weil es sonst auffallen könnte das wir das angezettelt haben, Ok?? Lass uns jetzt schlafen" Sie löste sich von ihm und wollte wieder auf ihr bett kriechen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. "Bleib doch gleich unten, du kommst doch spätestens heute Nacht sowieso runter gekugelt." "Nein, ich ich mag dir nicht den Platz wegnehmen, ich bleibe oben" "Du nimmst mir aber nicht den Platz weg. Es war schön heute morgen neben dir aufzuwachen, du an mich gekuschelt. Bitte" Sie ihm in seine braunen. "Wenn du mich so ansiehst, kann ich dir gar nicht wieder sprechen, du hast mich in deinen Bann gezogen" Sie lies sich fallen und er fing sie auf. "lass mich nie wieder los, Shaolan" Sie Küsste ihn. "Nein, ich lass dich nie wieder los, Sakura, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr." Sie waren sehr müde und legten sich schliefen. Sakura kuschelte sich eng an Shaolan und Shaolan an sie und so schliefen sie dann auch ein. Mellin lag noch wach, sie musste ständig an Eriol denken. Warum schlägt denn mein Herz so doll, wenn ich an ihn denke? Kann es sein... Nein!! Unmöglich, ich liebe doch noch immer..... nein, Shaolan liebe ich nicht mehr. Sie schlief in ihre Gedanken vertieft schließlich ein.  
  
--2 Tage später(Freitag)-  
  
Sakura wachte auf und sah sich um, sie lag in den Armen von ihrem Shaolan, sie lächelte, dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn, bis er die Augen aufschlug, er sah sie an und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, dann wanderte er langsam an ihrem Hals hinab bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sie genoss es, doch dann stoppte sie ihn, als er an ihren Schultern ankam. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nicht!! Nicht heute, heute ist ein anstrengender Tag, morgen sind mein Bruder und mein Vater nicht da." Sie erhob sich, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich ein leichtes Sommerkleid raus, heute war es rosafarbig mit vielen Blütenblättern. Dann holte sie sich noch ein Paar schöne Haarklammern mit lauter Schmetterlingen drauf aus und ging zur Tür raus. Shaolan sah ihr verträumt nach, dann stand auch er auf und zog sich an. Nach dem morgendlichen anziehen und schick machen, verließen sie schon früh das Haus, denn sie wollten Felio ja noch abholen. Sakura lief arm in Arm gekuschelt mit Shaolan durch die Gegend, plötzlich kam ihr ein erschreckender Gedanke in den Sinn. noch 2 Monate, dann geht Shaolan wieder nach Hongkong und ich bleibe hier, alleine, was soll nur aus uns werden Sie schniefte. Shaolan bemerkte, das etwas mit seiner Freundin nicht Stimmte, er drehte sich besorgt um. "Sakura, was ist los, hast du was??" Sie lächelte ihn mit ein paar Tränchen in den Augen an. "Nein, es ist nichts, mir geht's gut" Er sah sie skeptisch an, glaubte ihr jedoch. "Ok, wir sind auch gleich da, da vorne ist das Haus von Felio, weist du, dass er schrecklich aufgeregt ist und Mega glücklich??" Sakura lachte. "Ja, das kann ich mir denken, er ist glücklich Tomoyo wieder zu sehen, denn er hat mir damals erzählt, das er sich in sie verliebt hat und ich glaube mal, dass er sie immer noch liebt." Er schmunzelte. Sag mal Süße, weis er von deinem Plan, das du ihn mit Tomoyo verkuppeln willst??" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein und wehe du sagts was, dann kannst du aber was erleben." Sie drohte ihm spielerisch mit den Fäusten. Er fing an zu lachen, ergriff ihre kleinen Fäustchen und zog sie zu sich hob und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. "Und damit willst du mir Angst machen??" Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umklammerung, ging zu Felios Haus und klingelte, Shaolan zuckte lächeln mit den Schultern, spurtete dann aber zu Sakura und erreichte sie grade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Tür auf ging. Herraus kam ein Junger mann, auch so im Alter von 16, oder 17, er hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare und trug eine Blaue Hose, aus der läsig ein weißes Hemd raushing, darüber trug er noch eine Blaue weste. Als er Sakura sah lächelte er, gin auf sie zu und umarte sie. "lange nicht gesehen Sakura-san, du siehst gut aus." Er löste sich wieder von ihr. "Du aber auch Felio, hast dich ganz schön verändert" Und sah jetzt auch Shaolan, neben ihr stehen, auf den er sofort zuging und ihm Freundschaftlich die Hand hinhielt. "Shaolan, schön dich mal wieder zu treffen. Man hast dich verändert, du siehst ja noch cooler aus als früher, dir müssen ja alle mädchen zu füßen liegen." Shaolan wurde rot, denn er hatte ja recht, in Hongkong wurde er von den Mädchen umschwärmt, doch für ihn gab es immer nur Sakura. "Mag sein, aber für mich gibt es nur Sakura." Felio schaute sehr verdutzt. "Wow! Seit ihr zusammen??" Sakura und Shaolan wurden beide rot, doch dann sahen sie sich an lächelten und nickten. "Ja" kam es gleichzeitig von beiden. "Schön, Gratulation, Tja, meine Traumfrau ist mir zwar schon begegnet, aber, ich habe sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Aber egal, ich freu mich auf den Heutigen Tag, wird bestimmt lustig. Können wir gehen?" "Ja, klar. Gehen wir." Sakura hackte sich bei Shaolan ein und Felio ging neben her. Als sie den Park betraten Sah Sakura schon von weitem, das Tomoyo und Mellin schon anwesend waren und geduldig auf sie warteten. Als Tomoyo bemerkte, das Sakura und Shaolan noch jemanden dabei hatten, wurde sie stutzig, auch als sie näher kamen wusste sie immer noch nicht, wer das war. Schließlich waren die drei bei ihr angelangt, aber keiner der beiden wusste wer sein gegenüber war. Tomoyo richtete das Wort an Sakura. "Hey Sakura, sag mal, wer ist den der Besuch, den du uns mitgebracht hast?? Kenne ich ihn??" Sie lächelte. "Oh wie unhöflich von mir euch nicht vorzustellen, wie töricht von mit Tomoyo, bitte entschuldige." Als Felio von Sakura Tomoyo, hörte, lief er auf der stelle rot an und starrte auf den boden. "Darf ich vorstellen, Felio das ist Tomoyo, du kennst sie doch noch, oder?? Tja, Tomoyo und das ist Felio, denn kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben, oder??" Tomoyo fuhr bei dem namen Felio zusammen. "F..Felio, von damals, der Felio, der mit uns immer schwimmen war?" (mir ist jetzt nichts anderes eingefallen) Sakura nickte. "Ja, genau der Felio, kennst du sonst noch einen anderen, Tomoyo??" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht nicht, es gab nie einen anderen." Tomoyo war hin und weg, sie hatte Felio wieder gesehen und sie würden heute den Tag verbringen. "Konnichi wa Tomoyo-san, lang nicht gesehen, wie.. wie geht's?" "G..Gut Felio, ja, lange nicht gesehen." Sakura grinste zufrieden. Mellin verstand gar nichts mehr. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen, sah sich um und bemerkte das alle da waren, also musste diese Hand. Diese Hand musste eindeutig und unwiderrufbar von Eriol sein. Sie zitterte, doch dann hörte sie seine sanfte, jedoch tiefe stimme. "Hallo Leute, na habt ihr lange auf mich gewartet??" leise flüsterte er Mellin noch was ins Ohr "Hey Mellin, lange nicht gesehen, du siehst gut aus." Dann wandte sich Eriol von Mellin ab und ging in die Mitte zu den anderen. Mellin lief immer noch eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken. Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt, das mein Herz so laut geklopft hat.. man bin ich dumm, er ist doch ein nachfahre von Clow, er kann es doch fühlen, mist dann weis er es schon Mellin bemerkte nicht, wie die anderen nach ihr riefen, da sie in ihren Gedanken bei Eriol gefangen war. Sakura wollte schon hingehen, doch Eriol hielt sie sanft davon ab." Lass mal sein Sakura, ich glaube dass ich das machen muss, weil es ja schließlich um mich geht." "Ok, Eriol, wenn du meinst"  
  
Sie hackte sich bei Shaolan ein und ging mit den anderen in den Vergnügungspark. Vor Sakura und Shaolan liefen Felio und Tomoyo, sie liefen stumm und mit abstand neben einander her und keiner der beiden redete ein Wort. Sakura sah Shaolan an, nickte ihm zu und ging schließlich vor zu Tomoyo, Shaolan ging vor zu Felio, dann nahm Sakura Tomoyo zur Seite und Shaolan Felio. "Felio, sag mal kann es sein, das Tomoyo deine Traumfrau ist, von der du heute morgen geredet hast??" Er sah seinen Freund geschockt an, nickte dann aber. "Ja, Ich bin schon so lange in Tomoyo verliebt, sie ist nett, charmant, sieht gut aus und ist einfach bezaubernd, sag mal merkt man das so doll??" "Ja, das merkt man, vorhin, als ihr euch gesehen habt und dann wusstet wer euch eigentlich gegenübersteht seit ihr beide rot und sehr sehr nervös geworden, außerdem stottert ihr, das merkt an doch." "Halt, du meinst sie mag mich auch??" Shaolan lächelte. "Klar mag sie dich auch, sags ihr doch einfach, du kannst doch nur verlieren, das ist alles."  
  
Sakura redete währenddessen mit Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, kann es sein, das du dich Hals über kopf in Felio verliebt hast??" Tomoyo lief rot an, starte zu boden und nickte. "Ja, er ist so süß, er hat mir damals schon gefallen, aber da wusste ich nicht so viel mit meinen Gefühlen anzufangen, doch jetzt nach diesen 5 Jahren ist das anders, ich bin ihm vollkommen verfallen. Glaubst du er mag mich auch?" "Ja, glaube ich schon, hast du denn nicht bemerkt, wie er dich angesehen hat, er ist ganz rot geworden und hat gestottert." "Jetzt wo du's sagst, fällt's mir erst richtig auf. Meinst du ich soll's ihm sagen??" "Ja, sag's ihm, du kannst doch nur verlieren, das ist alles." Sie ging zu ihrer Frundin und umarmte sie. "Danke Sakura" Sakura lächelte zufrieden, sie sah in richtung von Eriol und mellin, die immer noch da standen. Eriol ging langsam vor Mellin, fasste sie an den Schultern. Mellin sah hoch und sah in sein Gesicht, er lächelte nicht so wie immer, nein, er sah etwas besorgt aus. "Mellin geht's dir gut, du bist komisch, so abwesend eben, ist was mit dir??" Ihre Gesichtfarbe änderte sich in ein Knallrot, sie sah zur Seite. "Nein, es es ist a..alles Ok." Er lächelte, dann namh er ihr Hand. "Gut, na dann komm, die anderen warten schon sicher auf uns." Er zog sie mit sich. Mellin erschark, lies es aber geschehen. Er macht sich sorgen um mich, wie süß. Wäre schön, wenn es für immer so bleiben könnte Eriol schmunzelte. mhm, sie scheint sich jetzt wirklich in mich verliebt zu haben, ihr Herzschlag steigt enorm an. Ich werde es ihr sagen, noch heute  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sich alle wieder zusammen gefunden, doch es herrschte immer noch eine unheimlich stille innerhalb der Pärchen. "Ich kauf mir jetzt ein bisschen Zuckerwatte, wollt ihr auch welche haben??" Alle wollten Zuckerwatte haben und so musste Shaolan auch noch mitgehen um tragen zu helfen. Nachdem alle Stängel mit Zuckerwatte verteilt waren, begannen sie zu essen, Sakura grinste nahm ein stück Zuckerwatte und stopfte es Shaolan liebevoll in den Mund. "Wasch scholl dat??" "Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht, Shaolan" Sie lachte. Aus scherz stand er auf und rannte ihr hinterher, sie rannte schnell weg und versteckte sich hinter der nächsten Ecke, doch Shaolan fand sie, stellte sich vor sie und lehnte sich gehen die Wand. "So, was sollte das, eben, willst mich ärgern?" Sakura lachte und nickte. "Klar, was soll ich sonst mit dir machen?" Er sprang auf ihr spiel an und sah sie empört an. "Tja, mir fallen da so einige dinge ein, aber erst bekomme ich meine rache." Er zufte ein großes Stück von seiner Zuckerwatte ab und wollte es Sakura in den Mund stopfen, doch sie schloss ganz schnell ihren Mund. Er sah sie enttäuscht an, lies den Arm mit der Zuckerwatte sinken. "Willst du deinen Mund denn gar nicht mehr aufmachen??" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er schaute noch enttäuschter. "Auch nicht für das." Er beugte sich langsam zu hier runter und wollte sie küssen, sie öffnete ihren Mund, er nutzte die Gelegenheit und stopfte ihr Blitzschnell das Stück Zuckerwatte, das noch größer war als das vorherige in den Mund. Sie merkte es zu spät. Schluckte es aber runter. "Du bist fies, dafür wirst du noch leiden heute Abend, mach dich auf was gefasst." Sie drehte sich rum, wischte sich den Mund ab und ging zu den anderen zurück, die standen immer noch so da wie vorher. Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. Shaolan stand schon wieder neben ihr. "Kommt Leute, lasst uns mit dem Riesenrad fahren. Das machen wir jedes mal." In ihrem Kopf fügte sie noch hinzu" ... und jedes Mal findet sich ein Pärchen zusammen.." "Ich schlage vor Tomoyo und Felio gehen zusammen in eine Gondel und Mellin und Eriol und ich gehe mit Shaolan" Die angesprochenen wurden knall rot. Sie saßen schließlich in ihren Gondeln drinne und sprachen kein Wort, nur Sakura und Shaolan sprachen miteinander. "Sakura, meinst du das aus den vieren was wird??" "Ja, ich denke schon, mehr mache ich auch nicht, ich habe sie zusammen geführt, ob sie es sich jetzt gestehen bleibt ihnen überlassen." Sakura Kuschelte sich an Shaolan. "Weist du was??" "mhm, was denn süße??" "Ich könnte ewig so mit dir hier sitzen und kuscheln, aber..." ihr blick senkte sich. "Was aber???" " Aber, es geht nicht, da wir nachher wieder raus müssen aus der Gondel." Sie hatte sich noch mal gerettet.  
  
Felio sah langsam auf und Tomoyo direkt ins Gesicht. "T...Tomoyo, ich ich wollte dich was fragen." Sie erschark etwas, doch dann nickte sie. "was willst du mich den fragen Felio??" "Ähem, sag mal wie findest du mich denn??" Sie sah in skeptisch an. "ich frage, weil, weil weil ich dich sehr gerne habe, hast du mich auch gern??" Tomoyo strahlte. "Klar hab ich dich gern, ich hab dich sogar noch mehr als nur gern" er schluckte. "Tomoyo, ich... ich... ICH LIEBE DICH. Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf raus, ich muss seit heute morgen ständig an dich denken." Tomoyo lächelte, dann stand sie auf, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um ihn. "Ich liebe dich auch, schon lange schon sehr lange, um genau zu sein, schon seit 5 Jahren, damals war ich mir nur nicht im klaren mit meinen Gefühlen, doch jetzt bin ich es, ich bin es schon seit heute morgen, du gingst mir auch nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf." Er umarmte sie glücklich und hielt sie mit seinen starken armen fest. "Oh, ich bin so glücklich". In der Gondel von Mellin und Eriol, richtete Eriol das wort an Mellin. "Mellin!" "mhm?" Sie sah auf, direkt in seine schönen dunklen Augen. Eriol kniete vor Mellin, er nahm jetzt ihre Hand. "Mellin, du hast so wunderschöne Augen, ich könnte dich stundenlang beobachten, du bist so wunderschön, du bist charmant, hast aber Temperament, weist du das Liebe ich so an dir. Du bist einzigartig Mellin, das wusste ich schon von anfang an, bei unserer ersten Begegnung wusste ich das schon. Ich liebe dich Mellin, möchtest du meine Freundin sein??" Mellin hatte Sprachlos zugehört, während Eriol sprach fing sie an zu zittern, doch Eriol nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, dann zog er Mellin mach unten zu sich auf den Kabinenboden, beugte sich zu ihr hin und küsste sie, er wollte sich gleich wieder von ihr lösen, doch Mellin erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie lösten sich erst nach einer Weile voneinander. "Eriol, ich liebe dich auch. Als du damals nach England gingst war ich traurig, aber ich wusste damals noch nicht, ob ich dich jetzt leibte, oder nicht, außerdem waren wir ja damals noch ziemlich jung, doch jetzt nach diesen 5 Jahren ohne dich, weis ich was es damals war und immer noch ist. Als mir Sakura am Dienstag erzählte, das du wieder hier her ziehst, war ich verwirrt und habe gestottert, ich glaube alle wussten es von da an, das ich was für dich empfand. Ich mag nie wieder ohne dich sein, versprich mir das!" Eriol nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. "Ich verspreche es dir. Ich will auch nie wieder ohne dich sein."  
  
Sakura seufzte "Oh nein, schon vorbei, es war grade so gemütlich, ich mag noch ne runde fahren" "geht aber nicht mein Schatz, denn es ist schon ziehmlich spät und hunger hab ich auch schon und außerdem möchte ich mit dir noch ein bissel rumalbern und das geht nur zuhause." Sie sah kritisch zu ihm hoch. "Soso, also das heißt ich soll für dich kochen, oder wie??" "Ja, schließlich will ich doch wissen, ob du Ehefrau Qualitäten hast." Sie sah ihn beleidigt an. "Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen??" "Nichts, nur das ich dich über alles liebe, das war außerdem nicht so ernst gemeint, ok?? Aber das ich dich über alles liebe war tot ernst gemeint!!" Sie lief rot an beugte sich dann schließlich noch mal nach hinten und küsste ihn. Sie stiegen alle dann aus den Gondeln aus und man konnte schon erkennen, das sich was verändert hatte zwischen ihnen. Felio und Tomoyo liefen eng aneinander geschmiegt zu Sakura und Shaolan und Mellin und Eriol liefen Händchenhaltend auf die beiden zu, Sakura kuckte Skeptisch. "Haben wir hier was nicht mitgekriegt, oder wie??" Tomoyo und Felio wurden rot und auch Eriol und Mellin, dann sagten sie im gleichen Moment "Wir sind zusammen" Sie kuckten sich etwas irritiert an, dann fingen sie an zu lachen. Es war zeit sich zu verabschieden, doch so recht trennen wollten sich die Paare nicht. Mellin sah zu Eriol. "Eriol, meinst du ich kann heute bei dir übernachten??" "Ich glaube schon, ich meine wenn dich Spindel Sun und Ruby Moon (Wie die jetzt in Menschengestalt heißt fällt mir jetzt net ein) nicht stören, dann geht das schon in ordnung." "Nein, die stören mich nicht im geringsten." Sie wendete sich an Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, ist das für dich in ordung??" Tomoyo nickte dankbar. "Ja geht schon klar". Tomoyo Sah Felio an, wenn du magst kannst du heute bei mir übernachten, aber natürlich.." Er unterbrach sie. "Natürlich will ich!" So war es dann beschlossene Sache und Felio ging mit Tomoyo nachhause, Mellin mit Eriol und Shaolan wie auch zuvor mit Sakura.  
  
Sakura Zauberte ein tolles essen für zwei. Heute waren sie ganz alleine zuhause, sie konnten sich also zeit lassen und vor morgen Mittag würde niemand in das Haus kommen und stören. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten gingen sie nach oben, na ja, was heißt GINGEN Shaolan trug Sakura auf seinen Aren nach oben. Denn sie hatte ihm ja einiges angedroht. Tja und das erste war sie im ganzen Haus herum zu tragen. Er trug sie über die schwelle von ihrem Zimmer und lies sie auf ihr bett fallen und er sich dann auf sie. "Knade, bitte, ich bin immer ganz lieb zu dir und tue alles was du willst, bitte nicht noch mehr strafen." "Was hast du gesagt, du tust alles was ich will?? Ja, dann tu das auch und ich habe gesagt, das du mich heute überall hinträgst, wo ich hin will." "Gut du hast gewonnen" "Ich habe richtig lust auf Tee, ich mache uns einen, bitte in die Küche" Shaolan erhob sich hob seine Sakura hob und lief in die Küche, dann setzte er sie ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sakura wuselte sogleich herum und machte Tee, sie stellte alles auf ein Tablett, doch wie sollte sie mit dem Tablett bei Shaolan auf den Armen hochkommen ohne etwas zu verschütten?? "Shaolan, trag bitte erst das Tablett hoch und dann komm wieder runter und hol mich" Er seufzte, nahm das Tablett ging nach oben, stellte es ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Mal sehen, was sie macht, wenn ich jetzt nicht komme" Sakura wartete unten in der Küche auf ihn. Solange kann er doch nicht brauchen um ein Tablett Hochzutragen und wieder runter zu kommen "Shaolan, kommst du, ich bin so alleine hier unten" "Nein, ich komme nicht komm du doch" Sie war etwas sauer, ging dann schließlich die Treppen hinauf und machte die Tür von ihrem Zimmer auf " Was fällt dir ein, wir hatten doch eine Abmachung" doch sie sah Shaolan nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und weitersuchen, doch da wurde sie von hinten Geschnappt und aufs Bett gezogen. Sie erschrak und schrie kurz auf, doch sie stoppte als sie zarte Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte. Sie lies sich voll und ganz gehen. Sie merkte wie diese Lippen ihren Hals rauf und runter wanderten, dabei lief ihr ein wohliger schauer über den Nacken. Shaolan wanderte immer weiter ihren Nacken nach unten, bis er an ihren Schultern ankam. Sakura stoppte ihn "nö, ist nicht, du hast dein wort gebrochen." Shaolan sah sie enttäuscht an, wusste jedoch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, das jetzt nichts mehr zu machen war. Dann stand Sakura auf und ging ins bad um sich bettfertig zu machen. Als, sie die Tür vom Bad in den Flur öffnete erschrak sie Shaolan Stand da in Pyjama und wartet auf sie. "Shaolan, was ist denn?" "Ich muss doch meine Aufgabe noch ein bisschen erledigen" Er nahm sie in seine Arme und trug sie ins Zimmer, dort legte er sie auf ihr bett und wollte sie zudecken, doch sie klammerte sich an ihn. "darf ich runterkommen?" Er lächelte. "Klar" Er fasste sie an den Hüften und zog sie auf sich, sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Mhm, er ist so schön warm, schon wieder ist ein tag vorbei und seine Abreise rückt einen Tag näher sie seufzte. Shaolan bemerkte das. "Was ist denn, du seufzt heute schon zu 4 mal, sag mir bitte was los ist." Sie setzte sich auf. "Shaolan, ich liebe dich über alles und ich will dich nie mehr verlieren, doch du bist ja nur noch diese 2 Monate hier und dann gehst du wieder nach Hongkong, dann bin ich alleine, aber ich mag dich nicht verlieren." Er nahm sie in den Arm. "Du verlierst mich nicht, Sakura, sag willst du meine Frau werden und für immer mit mir zusammen leben??" Sie lächelte, dann zog sie ihn an sich rann und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Ja, ich will deine Frau werden, meinst du unsere Eltern haben was dagegen??" "nein, glaube ich nicht" " *gähn* ich bin müde, lass uns schlafen gehen." Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie aufeinander liegend auf, beide zur gleichen zeit. Shaolans Pyjama-Hemd war aufgegangen und Sakura lag auf seiner nackten Haut, es kribbelte, als beide feststellten, wie sie da lagen wurden sie rot und sahen sich verlegen an, doch keiner der Beiden bewegte sich, weder Shaolan, noch Sakura. Sie beugte sich runter zu ihm und küsste ihn, er erwiderte den Kuss, sie drehte sich zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie standen gegen 10:00 Uhr auf, Sakura machte Frühstück.  
  
- etwa 2 Jahre später-  
  
Da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Sakura, die Hochschwanger war ging langsam hin und öffnet. Tomoyo, Felio, Mellin und Eriol stehen vor der Tür. Sie gegrüßte sie herzlich und bat sie herein. Sie setzten sich alle zusammen und redeten über die alten zeiten.  
  
= = ENDE = = 


End file.
